Homework
by natat
Summary: Based on Kyle's and Syrene's supports. Syrene told Kyle something he dosn't understand, so he tries to work out what she means. KyleXSyrene ONESHOT


Authors note: I wrote this because I haven't seen and fics on Kyle/Syrene. This is seen from Kyle's P.O.V

_Italics Memories._

**Disclaimer: I, natat, do not own Fire Emblem, Kyle, Syrene or anything else.**

**Homework.**

'Well, that's your homework. See if you can't remember.'

Those were the words that stuck in Kyle's mind. It had been so long since he had met Syrene that he could barely remember anything. She had mentioned something about 'not trying to be a hero like last time,' but when was he trying to be a hero? The last time he met Syrene was over 10 years ago. He had been sent to Frelia by King Fado in order to deliver an important letter to King Hayden. But that wasn't trying to be a hero. Kyle couldn't work out what she meant. He thought hard about it, but still couldn't find the answer. He decided the best option was to speak to her tomorrow.

'Oh, your homework? You've been thinking about it all this time? You're so serious!' Syrene laughed, 'I was right. You haven't changed in the slightest.'

As the conversation continued, Kyle remembered what happened when he reached Frelia.

_Kyle had entered Frelia and was approached by a young woman with green hair who asked, 'Are you Sir Kyle of Renais.'_

_Kyle was confused but answered, 'Yes, I am, do you know the way to Frelia Castle?'_

'_Yes,' she replied, 'My name's Syrene. Pleased to meet you Kyle. I have been sent to lead you there.'_

_Together, they headed to Frelia Castle, where Kyle went to meet Hayden and handed him the letter. Hayden read the letter and said, 'Right Kyle, I will need a few hours and then will send you back with a reply. Please wait until then._

_Kyle walked outside the castle and met Syrene who asked, 'Well Kyle, what have you got to do now?'_

'_I've got to wait in Frelia for Hayden's response,' he answered._

_Syrene replied, 'Well then, I might as well show you round Frelia then.' But Kyle looked annoyed as he said seriously, 'I'm here to do my duty. Not to sightsee.'_

_He went back into the castle, but was followed by Syrene, insisting that Kyle should look around Frelia, until Kyle gave in with a sigh. 'Why is she doing this,' he thought to himself, frustrated, 'My duty comes first.'_

_They passed various places, but Kyle seemed uninterested. Until Syrene suggested that they go and see the ocean, at which point Kyle suddenly said, 'Good idea!' and seemed more lively._

_As they approached the sea, Kyle stopped walking and stood still, staring at the sea as he thought, 'It shows just how small I am, I wish I had that strength.'_

_What he didn't notice was the interest Syrene had shown in Kyle's change of attitude. She had now seen another side of Kyle._

'When we've restored peace, we'll go see the Frelian coast again,' Kyle said, as they finished the battle.

Kyle had forgotten completely about the homework. If he had remembered the homework he would have realised the answer that night, as he looked at a small wooden Pegasus he treasured.

_Syrene hadn't noticed that Kyle had been given the reply and had headed back to Renais, thinking again of the ocean. On the way, however, he stopped as he saw something, a group of bandits who were attacking a merchant. Kyle was angry at the bandits and charged to help the merchant as his duty as a knight, forgetting that he was greatly outnumbered, which he realised too late as he was surrounded. He drew his sword, ready to fight, but would be unable to fight them off. Luckily, Syrene had intervened just in time and together, they fought off the bandits. Syrene had now noticed the extreme dedication Kyle showed towards his duty. That was when Syrene gave Pegasus, which she carved herself, to Kyle._

Kyle had treasured it ever since. In fact, he started collecting similar carvings since receiving the Pegasus, but treasured the Pegasus and always carried it with him. He now knew exactly how good friends they were. He had decided he was going to visit Frelia after the war. The next morning, he spoke to Syrene of the events he had remembers and remembers the homework, now complete.

After the war, Kyle kept his promise and visited Frelia, given a warm welcome by Syrene. Many days were spent together and Kyle enjoyed her company. It wasn't long before Kyle retired, along with Syrene. Kyle then became unsure of himself, feeling an unknown emotion, never felt in his knighthood. He thought to himself, 'Is this…love?' It had to be. As a knight, he tried to avoid such feelings. But now, he felt his emotions overcome him. The next day, he visited Syrene.

'Syrene…,' he said nervously, taking a ring out of his pocket and starting to stutter 'W-will you…'

Syrene laughed. Kyle was annoyed at himself. 'What's wrong with you?' he thought, 'You've messed it up.'

But then Syrene said, with a smile, 'You haven't changed a bit Kyle, and my answer is yes,' as she kissed him.

**End of Story**

Well, what do you think? I'm new to writing stories, and am especially new to romance, advice and constructive criticism is appreciated .


End file.
